


Thicker than Water

by ImperiumRex



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: AU!Vampires, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Sibling Incest, Vampires, blooddrinking, vamp!elsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperiumRex/pseuds/ImperiumRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this alternate universe of Frozen Elsa is cursed with vampirism. Anna accidentally discovers why her sister has hidden from her all these years and their relationship takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thicker than Water

Thicker than Water

The castle had been dark for so many years it had seemed to drain the life out of its walls. Anna remembered the halls alive with sunlight during her youth. She had been trapped in this lonely place so long that she no longer needed a candle to light her way. Even the paintings within the ballroom had seemed to grow brooding over the years.

Something had happened in her child. Something that was never spoken of. Anna remembered waking from a fever dream. Her parents had been waiting at her bedside and overwhelmed her with their affection when she woke. If some illness had threatened her, she had no memory of it. During her slumber the windows had been painted black and sealed, and all doors but the front entrance had been barred shut.

The worst of it was Elsa's sudden seclusion. Many times Anna had knocked at her down asking if she wanted to come out and play, even if only for a short while. Elsa always refused. Sometimes she seemed angry to be bothered by Anna. Other times she seemed pained, or conflicted. Even so it was always a firm no.

Anna knew Elsa took visitors in the latest hours of the night. She had spied of course. Their master servant Gideon would bring the guest to Elsa's room, and return an hour later to retrieve her. The guest was rarely the same person, but they were all girls around their age. It hurt to know that Elsa preferred company of strangers arranged by the staff to her own sister.

This morning would be different, although she had forgotten by the time a heavy knock rapped on her bedroom door. She stirred and groggily tried to call out to whomever it was. The knock came again. “Princess Annabelle. You must prepare yourself.”

She sat up. Her hair had gotten everywhere in her sleep. Even a lock had tucked into her mouth. “Hrmm? I've been up for hours...” She leaned forward to rest on her hand, and was ready to slip back into dormant slumber.

Gideon's voice wrung out. “Princess, it is coronation day.”

Coronation day. The realization woke her up in moments. Nothing could hold back her broad smile. Today her sister had reached age to become Queen of Arendelle. At long last the castle gate would be open and visitors would arrive from all of the nearest kingdoms. Her dress was waiting for her on a stand by the mirror. It was a beautiful work, and she hoped she could do it justice in front of their visitors. Her dress was a lovely color of green, and accepted by a black bodice. She spent the most time braiding her red hair.

Gideon was waiting patiently for her in the hall. He bowed and complimented her hair as they began to descend the stairs. In the foyer servants were gathered en masse preparing for the guests. Decorations were filling the foyer, and hundreds of plates were being delivered to the dining hall. It would be only a few hours more and that front door would open.

At the base of the stairs Anna paused and leaned against a suit of armor on display. “Anna will be coming out today, yes?” As she finished the words the suits armor came loose and she nearly fell over with it. Blushing profusely she tucked the arm into the breast plate.

Gideon waved for her to follow him and snapped at a servant to fix the armor. “Your sister will be in attendance, yes. She must accept the crown at the cathedral, and attend the ball tonight at the least.” Gideon gazed sidelong at her. The elderly man had seen enough to guess at what she was thinking. “I am certain you will be able to spend some time with her.”

Just the possibility made her heart flutter. She bit her lip wondering if it would be too obtuse to probe further. “Does Elsa, perhaps, need help getting dressed?”

Gideon sighed slightly and gave her an apologetic glance. “I am afraid your sister prepared herself early this morning. She went to the cathedral before sunrise and has been waiting there throughout the day.” Anna's shoulders drooped at the news. 

The time until the coronation ceremony passed quickly. It was already nearing sundown. Anna was more than anything eager to let the gathered crowd into their home. She rode to the cathedral in a carriage. In the streets of the township the people had gathered in masses. The streets were decorated too. It had been so long since she had been this close to anyone outside the castle. She waved to everyone, and they all seemed to pleased to see her.

When she stepped into the cathedral red robed priests were singing hymns overhead. The high priest stood in the background of the dais by the crown and scepter. Gideon whispered to her that she was to stand at the edge of the dais. By the time the crowd had seated themselves the sun was setting and flowed in through the grand doors, splitting the room in half with a red spear of light all the way to where she stood.

Gideon closed the doors and snapped his fingers at another servant who rushed to the back rooms. The room was settling and quiet as Elsa stepped out. She was composed and regal. She had grown so much since Anna had last seen her. The pale skinned beauty could have been a life sized porcelain doll.

All eyes were on them. Anna looked at her sister, only feet away, but she still felt a gulf between them. Elsa appeared to be in distant in introspection. Anna hoped it was because she was concentrating. A small glance would have meant the world to her.

The high priest led the coronation ceremony. First her brought forward the crown of Arendelle and placed it on Elsa's head. The white gold and shining gemstones looked in place atop her head. Next he brought forward the scepter and orb. Elsa took them and turned to the gathered crowd and held them firmly.

The crowd began to clap. How could they not? The perfectly composed woman before them was everything they could have desired in a queen. The image was shattered in a moment's mistake. The grand doors were pushed open as a late arrival barged into the ceremony. The setting sun shone a beam through the church and as it struck Elsa she yelped in surprise and recoiled from it. The orb thumped to the ground as the crowd collectively gasped.

Anna was not sure what to do. Had the sun blinded her sister? She heard Gideon swear loud enough for it to echo and shove the doors closed. The intruding guest had eyes wide as an ambushed deer.

Elsa composed herself and picked the orb up and returned to her pose. Anna could see that he hands were trembling. She was not sure what had just happened, but she wished that it had not fouled her sister's image.

By the time the coronation had completed the sun had finished setting. Elsa rode in front of the parade as it progressed to the castle. The crowds outside had by now returned to the their homes for the night. There would be more festivities and celebration tomorrow. If Anna was lucky she might be allowed to go and join them.

Once the ball began Elsa stood by the old thrones watching the throngs of people. Gideon found Anna trying to quietly take as many chocolates from the desert table as she could manage. He motioned for her to follow him. When she realized she had been spotted she blushed and tried to conceal the fistful she was stuffing into a pocket.

He led her up to her sister. “Oh Gideon, I don't think I'm supposed to be up here...” She did not where the sudden hesitation came from, but he was having none of it. With a swift push he placed her next to Elsa and disappeared into the crowd.

Anna took a step back from her sister and smiled at her. Elsa actually looked to her and smiled in return. It made her feel like a child all over again. “You look beautiful Anna,” she said.

She blushed and stumbled for a response. “You look beautifuller... er not fuller, I mean more beautiful... ugh.” Already she was making a fool of herself and tying up her own tongue. “This is lovely isn't it?”

Elsa looked out at the crowd, then back to Anna. She seemed almost mournful about it. “Yes, yes it is.”

They breathed together in unison taking in the smell of the presented feast. “The kitchen did a wonderful job! We really must do this more often.”

Elsa hesitated in her answer. “We... I... Anna I think some of the lords are seeking to dance. Perhaps you could dance with a few in my place?” Elsa took her hand and squeezed it along with the request. There was no way she could refuse.

Anna could only think about what to say next during the dancing. She entertained a few partners, but spared glances to Elsa when she could. She need to make sure she returned before Elsa left.

When Anna returned to her place beside her sister Elsa smiled at her sweetly once again. There was something in her eyes she was hiding though. Anna thought she looked tense perhaps. “Thank you Anna.”

“I don't mind at all!” She mulled over how to word what was next for near a minute. “Elsa... its been so long since we were together like this. I am... I am really hoping we can start to hang out again. I miss you.”

Elsa turned to her with a sad expression. “Anna there are things...” She started to take a step back, but Anna was not going to let her retreat. She took a step forward and caught her by the elbow.

“You don't have to hide from me!”

Elsa went tense when Anna touched her. She was staring at Anna with a look she could not place. Her eyes were focused on Anna's neckline. She shook her head and her brow furled with anger. “This is not the time for this Anna!”

“Well when is the time? Are you going to disappear after this again?!” Anna was near tears, and she realized she had raised her voice too loud, but it did not really matter in this moment. She had been abandoned for all these years, and she wanted her sister to account for it in some way.

Elsa growled at her shoved her away. Anna was caught off guard by it and stumbled over her skirt. She hit the floor hard as Elsa stormed down a servant's corridor. The crowd was looking their way with confused glances. Anna knew immediately she had made a mistake by causing a scene.

She apologized to the crowd before hurriedly following Elsa down the corridor. There were a few servants using this hallway to deliver clean plates to the ballroom. She checked the corridor, and then the pantry, but there was no sign of Elsa.

Ready to give up and return she made her way back. Near to the ballroom an unusual noise caught her attention. A muffled noise, no it was a moan, came from a closet in the hall. Anna looked around to see if anyone else had heard it, but there were no servants nearby at the moment.

She swung the doors open and the sight that greeted her was horrifying. Another moan escaped a young servant girl. Elsa was leaning over her with her mouth buried where her neck met her shoulder. The servant girl was panting and running her fingers down Elsa's back.

Anna was frozen in place. Elsa pulled away from the girl's neck when she realized they had been discovered. A pair of punctures in the girl's neck dripped blood. Elsa's eyes had turned blood red and sharp fangs in her mouth were coated with it. She had the eyes of a predator. The girl was mewling and trying to pull Elsa back to her neck. She looked like she was half awake and weak in Elsa's arms.

Anna screamed. What else could she do? Gideon rounded the corner at a sprint. He began to turn white when he saw the scene. He began to speak but Anna ran. She ran as hard as she could through the back paths of the castle. All she wanted to do was lock herself in her room and cry into her pillow.

She locked her door and pushed a small dresser in front of it. For the next few hours she weeped in her bed. This was unfair. This was cruel. She had waited all these years to see her sister again only to discover she was a monster. Anna was not even sure what Elsa had been doing to that poor girl, but the thought of Elsa's mouth dripping with blood gave her goosebumps.

Slowly she could hear the sounds of the ball fading. She remained in her bed wishing she would wake up and discover this was naught but a nightmare, but the dream would not end. Eventually there was a gentle knock at her door. “Anna?”

It was Elsa's voice. She sounded afraid. Afraid as she had been the night the news of their parents passing had reached them. The thought occurred to Anna that she had seen a secret, and perhaps she was not safe here any longer.

Anna approached the door slowly. “... Elsa?” She stared at her feet unsure of what to do. If there was any chance of her sister still being in there she wanted to talk to her at any cost.

“Anna I am so sorry about what happened earlier. I.... can I try to explain it to you?” Anna was terribly torn. Elsa did sound very concerned for her. With an unsure grunt she dragged the dresser away and unlocked the door.

Anna had already seated herself on the bed by the time Elsa opened the door. There was a long pause where Anna stared at her feet and Elsa hung in the doorway. At last Elsa closed the door behind her and took a seat beside Anna. She left a space between them.

Elsa watched Anna, who could not bring herself to look at her sister. “You must be wondering what you saw, and what I am.” Without looking up Anna nodded. Elsa touched her hand. “I am a vampire Anna. I did not choose this, but what you saw is sadly something that I must do. If I do not drink blood I will die.”

Anna started to pull her hand away, but Elsa held it stronger. She looked up at Elsa. “I don't understand. Why hide it from me? Did you kill that girl?”

Elsa flinched at the question. She had let her hair down into a single braid since she last saw her. “No, no I did not kill her. I don't want to kill anyone. I can feed on someone without seriously hurting them, but it is dangerous. I can lose control sometimes. I nearly lost control in the ballroom. If I fail to control myself I could kill someone...”

Anna could hardly believe how sad Elsa sounded about her condition. It was so unexpected. The predator she had seen before and this Elsa could have been entirely different people. The only thing she could do was pull Elsa into a tight hug. “I'm so sorry Elsa.”

They stayed in each others arms for a while. Elsa was frighteningly cold to the touch, but Anna would not let that scare her away at this point. “It is not your fault Anna. I am sorry for hiding it from you. I hurt you once when we were young and...”

Elsa was tearing up talking about. Anna was a maelstrom of conflicting emotions. She was following her gut tonight. Her gut that had told her to follow her sister and her gut that told her to let her in. She followed her gut again. With her arms still wrapped around Elsa she leaned into her and brought their lips together.

Elsa tensed up at first, but Anna continued the kiss. In a moment Elsa opened her mouth and they stirred against each other. Anna could taste her sister's lips. They were colder than she could have expected, but she found her own body felt incredibly warm. Her tongue felt the tip of a sharp fang.

She had always loved her sister but this was something new. It felt so absolutely right. Elsa's hand gripped her hair firmly. Their tongues met and played against each other. Anna's head was gently pulled back and Elsa began to kiss down the side of her neck. She felt so vulnerable in this position, but knew that her sister would protect her. Sharp fangs touched against her soft skin. Was she going to...

Elsa pulled away from her suddenly and turned her back to Anna. “Oh no, you must think I'm a monster.”

Ann blushed profusely and touched her neck where her sister's mouth had been. “No, no. I was enjoying that Elsa. If you wanted to... uh... do that... I would let you.”

Elsa stood up and began hurrying towards the door. Anna followed her. “I can't do that to you Anna! And we're sisters! We shouldn't even be kissing like that!”

Elsa opened the door and turned back to Anna in the threshold. “Wait Elsa... can we sit down for dinner tomorrow at least?” Elsa looked so embarrassed. She nodded curtly and left.

Anna returned to her bed. She could barely describe what had just happened. It was all so quick, and she had just been following instinct. Did she like her sister more than just being her sister? She could not be sure.

The next day passed uneventfully. Gideon made a brief inquiry about their meeting that night. Anna told him it went well, but left out the details of their kiss. It appeared that the servant girl that Elsa had fed on had been added to the permanent staff at the castle. That was unusual as the castle had only ever had a skeletal staff since their parents death.

When she sat down for dinner that night her heart was a mess. She wanted Elsa to join her, but did not know what it would mean if she did. Sitting there alone in the candle light a servant delivered her plate with no sign of Elsa. Half disappointed and half relieved she began to eat.

The door creaked open and Elsa stepped in. As she approached the table she let out a yawn as though she had just woken up. They smiled at each other as Elsa took a seat opposite her. “I was not sure if you were coming.”

Elsa gave a small laugh. “I said I would didn't I? This is really early for me to get up though!” Anna cocked her head. “Oh, I sleep during the day. The sunlight is bad for me.”

Anna nodded, so happy that her sister was actually here having supper with her. “Should I get the kitchen to make you something? The salad they made is incredible!”

Elsa stared down at the table looking embarrassed. “Anna... part of the curse is that I cannot partake of common food or drink...”

Anna pursed her lips. She should have realized that. “Oh, I'm sorry. I really have no idea what this all means.”

As Anna ate Elsa took a deep breath and began to explain. “As I said last night I am a vampire. Mother was one too, and it passed along to me when I was born. It is only a chance, so don't worry you're not going to turn into one!

“I 'turned' during our childhood. Mother and father recognized it and separated us for your protection. Gideon worked for mother and knows the details of it. He has helped me survive all these years.”

Anna nodded along as Elsa explained. “Why do you have to drink blood though?”

“The blood is really just a carrier for essence, or spirit. My spirit slowly fades away. As it does I get this feeling of hunger. Its such a painful feeling Anna. It gets stronger and stronger the longer I wait. When I drink someone's blood I steal some of their essence to replenish my own. Normal humans will heal it back gradually.”

Anna pushed her plate away as she finished it. “Why not feed off me then? I don't mind helping you.”

Elsa looked horrified. “No! I could never!” Anna crossed her arms and looked even more confused. “When I take some of someone's spirit it, um, binds them. They become my thrall, and the effect can last for years. I could never do that you Anna!”

“I don't see the issue. I love you because you're my sister already.” Anna was almost sullen at Elsa's refusal.

“It's more then that. You would lose your free will. I want you to be free, not my slave.”

Anna nodded but continued to sulk. They spent a bit longer talking and catching up, but Anna was wearing out, and Elsa waking up. They went their separate ways for the evening. Anna layed in bed for hours thinking about all that Elsa had told her.

The next few days Anna began sleeping in later so she could stay up longer to talk with Elsa. It was absolutely beautiful. Gideon was very accommodating to the both of them, and helped them schedule their duties around their nightly meeting.

Then after a week of the most happy days of Anna's life Elsa did not come to dinner. She hoped for the duration of it that Elsa would appear late, but she never arrived. Afterward she tracked down Gideon to ask him.

“I am afraid that the Queen has locked herself in her quarters.” Anna made an angry face at him. “Between you and me princess, she has gone many days without feeding. She is refusing to come out and do it. Perhaps you could talk sense into her?”

Anna went straight to Elsa's room. The door was locked from the inside so she knocked. “Elsa?”

“Go away!” Elsa sounded enraged within her room. It stung, but Anna tried not to take it personally.

Anna leaned with her forehead against the door. “Please come out Elsa. If you're not feeding you'll hurt yourself. I'm really worried about you.” 

It sounded like Elsa was just on the other side of the wood. “No! I'm a monster Anna! You should run away from here!”

“Lets just talk okay?” She could hear loud thumps of Elsa stomping through the room and a mirror break. She called out a few more time but Elsa would not answer her anymore. She gave up and retired to the library.

Gideon visited her there, and she relayed Elsa's behavior. Gideon seemed very worried by it, which only made Anna more tense. She was enjoying spending time with Elsa again so much. She did not want it to end now, and not like this.

By the time Anna's candle had burnt to down to the last inch she was barely awake reading through her book. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she began to feel as though she were being watched. She turned, and Elsa was lingering in the doorway. Her face was perfectly composed as it had been in the cathedral.

“Elsa!” Anna smiled at her and put her book down.

Elsa crossed the room directly towards her and stopped at the edge of the table. “I wish to apologize for my behavior earlier Anna. It was unbecoming of me.”

Anna stood and rounded the table to her. Elsa stepped back from her. “Elsa? You've put on a mask or something. What happened?”

Anna continued toward Elsa, and she continued to back away. “The hunger is worst when I first wake up. It is nothing you did.”

Elsa's back met a book shelf. Anna stopped just short of her. “And what about the kiss we shared? I do love you Elsa. I love you more than anything. Are you going to put another wall between us now?”

Elsa's eyes were swelling with tears. “I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you Anna.”

A whimper escaped her when Anna pushed forward and wrapped her arms around her. “You can't hurt me silly. You're going to hurt yourself first.”

She pushed her lips to Elsa's again. There was almost no hesitation from the icy-skinned blond this time. Their lips played together. Anna's warm tongue met Elsa's cold one. Elsa was careful with her fangs, but Anna liked the way they sometimes scraped across her lip. Elsa ran a hand down Anna's side, then up her hip. It trailed up the front of her body until the vampire's cold fingers caressed her breast. She let out a gasp when she did. Elsa's other hand gripped Anna's hair tightly and held her in the kiss.

The feeling of her breast being massaged invoked a warm burning in her loins. Strange desire was overwhelming her thoughts. She did not understand exactly what she wanted from Elsa, but she wanted her do badly. “You can... uh, bite, its okay.”

Elsa broke the kiss for a moment. “No, you'd become my thrall. I can't do that.”

Elsa's hand undid the buttons of her front and slid into her shirt. Her ice cold hand began to tease her nipples. Still gripping her hair she could not resist as Elsa resumed the kiss. Her nipples were rock hard and incredibly sensitive to Elsa's teasing. It made her desire all that much worse.

“I understand Elsa. I was reading about your kind, and what it means. I will be your thrall. You won't be taking anything away from me, I'm giving it you.”

They met eye to eye. Elsa looked honestly surprised at what he sister had said. If she denied her now Anna would be crushed. The only thing in the world she desired was for them to take care of each other. Her body was hot and needy for her sister. Elsa's eyes began to turn red. It took only a few moments, but that terrifying predatory look reappeared.

As Elsa's pulled her head to the side Anna was afraid. She knew it was going to hurt, but she was willing to endure this for Elsa's sake. Elsa's lips kissed down her neck. Anna did not resist it. She held Elsa round the hips as Elsa's hand wrapped behind her back to support her. They switched places. Now Elsa was pushing Anna up against the book shelf.

She could feel the twin points of her teeth touch he neck. Her innocent skin would be no protection against them. Elsa dragged them gently across her looking for the perfect spot. It made Anna shudder with desire. Right where her neck and shoulder met Elsa stopped. There was a long moment of waiting while Elsa held her teeth against her skin. Was she savoring the moment?

The bite was sudden. She yelped in pain as she did. She could feel the fangs in her skin. It was a burning hot pain that took all he willpower not to struggle against. It lasted for a few moments, then Elsa took her first suckle of blood. It all changed as that happened. Some sort of connection formed between them in that moment. In addition to the blood Anna could feel something more, something whispy, flowing from her into Elsa. It made her weak at the knees.

The connection was incredibly pleasureful. She moaned out loud in a way that would have embarrassed her if not for how overwhelmed she already was. She wanted it never to end and would have happily given Elsa every drop of herself in the moment. Her body was getting very tired, and soon she was relying on Elsa to support her. She mewled happily as Elsa dug her teeth in deeper for more.

Everything faded from her senses except for Elsa's teeth and her lips. Anna vaguely knew she was scratching encouragingly at Elsa's back as she fed. Her sense of self was fading into a sense of being one with the creature feeding from her. As it all began growing dark she whispered her sister's name.

Elsa pulled back from her neck. Her lips were dripping with blood. Anna's blood. She smiled at her sister, only barely conscious. Elsa looked down surprised as the red faded from her eyes. “Oh no, I took too much. Anna, Anna look at me.”

Anna weakly smiled at her sister. “No, its okay. I'm fine. Just tired.” As Elsa picked Anna up off her feet she slipped into sleep.

Some time later Anna woke wrapped in warm blankets. Elsa was laying across from her wide awake. Anna smiled at her sister. “Are you okay?” Elsa asked. Anna nodded immediately and honestly. Her sudden response surprised her. It had happened without her event thinking about it.

Elsa ran her fingers through Anna's hair. “I almost hurt you Anna, I am very sorry.” Anna cuddled into her sister's chest.

“Its okay Elsa. Look, you look so much better now.” She could feel a barely perceptible connection to her sister. She had an inclination that she would not be able to lie to Elsa ever again.

Elsa sat up in bed. She was smiling, almost cruelly. “You are my thrall now Anna. I can do whatever I want with you.” She cupped her under the chin and made her look up into her eyes. “Lay on your back.” Anna rolled to lay on her back without questioning the order. Elsa followed her and straddled herself over her hips. As she realized that they were both in their underclothes Elsa ran her nails down Anna's chest. She bit her lip in response. Now the real fun would begin.


End file.
